Bulletproof
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: She understood that things happen for a reason, but to have her whole past come back to haunt her wasn't one of those as it threatened to rip apart everything that she fought to protect. (Under Construction) Rating to be extra safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yes, yes, yes, I rewrote this story again, but ya know what, they say the third times the charm. At least I didn't delete the whole thing to do it. Anyway, please give this revision a chance as this is what I actually wanted to do. The other was my brain going stupid on me. XP All right, I'm gonna cut the chatter right there and let you all read the bloody thing.**

 **o~O~o**

"So, did he go for it?" Kelsey asks, leaning against the door of Governor Jameson's car. Watching the woman approach looking a little discouraged and that was enough of an answer for the young woman whom had been standing back listening, watching as it were part of her job. A job that she never asked for, but wasn't about to quit.

"No."

Kelsey nods. "I figured. You can't blame the man for not wanting to take part in the project. His father was killed after all."

Jameson's eyes cut to the brownish-red haired girl. "It wasn't your fault."

The Governor had been saying that since Kelsey had found out about John's death. His family had been placed under Kelsey's protection when he had discovered the girl's secret many years ago and vowed to keep it. However, the best way to ensure that knowing wouldn't place his family in any danger Kelsey had found herself the unofficial bodyguard. Unfortunately, the girl had other obligations as her answered directly to Jameson and was responsible for all things that dealt with the supernatural. It was a job that she took on without much complaint since in all reality she wasn't given much of a choice.

But this was the second time that someone she had cared in that family had been killed whilst she was away on a mission. Yes, John and his family were under her protection, but at the same time she had other duties that couldn't exactly take a backseat, much as she'd like them to. However, that didn't help. In fact, it only hurt her more that she hadn't been able to prevent John from being killed or that Steve also had to be away when it happened. Then again, she doesn't know what she'd do if Steve had also been there.

Kelsey looked off in the distance staring where John's son had walked off. The feeling of going after him had become almost uncontrollable, but she was able to keep herself reigned in—much of a struggle as it had turned into. She'd have plenty of time to talk to him later. Or at least, she hoped she would as long as nothing else came up.

"You can always go after him if you want," her boss informed her quietly.

Kelsey shook her head. "Not yet. It's best to keep under the radar. Remember?"

Jameson nods. "Yes, I do."

oOo

It wasn't until the funeral that she was able to see him. From a distance all Kelsey wanted to do was run to him, but she knew that she couldn't do that. After all, they needed to keep their whole relationship in the dark, but at the same time…with a sigh, she moved from the shelter of the trees, approaching his stiff figure. Brushing her fingers against the back of Steve's hand, causing him to look at her slightly.

Kelsey smiles softly, her eyes asking for permission, almost giving a pained whine when he takes her hand, gripping onto it for dear life. She couldn't stop herself from reacting in kind, leaning against his arm, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She would never get used to death, even after all the years that she's lived, but the death of someone who had become a second father to her hurt far more.

oOo

"I'm sorry," she whispers as they head to her car, stifling a small sob as he pulls her to him. She can't help burying her face into his chest. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Steve whispers into her hair, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Don't you ever think it was yours."

Kelsey shook her head, denying it. "But—," she began only to be cut off with a gentle kiss.

"No buts," he says.

Steve was well aware that Kelsey had been protecting his family for the past few years. Although, to be honest, he didn't find it out until after he married her. He found out a whole lot of things about his wife before they were married the hard way and it almost cost him one of the greatest treasures he'd ever found. Yes, needless to say, when he found out that his wife was a werewolf he almost completely snapped in thinking that Kelsey didn't trust him. It only got worse when he found out that Kelsey didn't; not fully anyway.

Things between them had almost been completely damaged when they'd fought five years ago. When Kelsey had almost been killed on a mission it snapped him right out of his anger. Steve had never felt so terrified as he had when he found out and the second he saw her in a coma in the hospital he vowed that when she woke up he wasn't ever going to lose her again. And he had made good on that promise. He also swore to never put her through anything like that again.

Kelsey cupped his face gently, breaking him from his somber thoughts. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Steve nods. "You're still staying with your brother right."

"Yeah, with his wife too."

"When did Cain get married?"

She grins, allowing a bit of light to enter her eyes. "About a year after I hooked you."

"Right." He kisses her again, watching as she gets into her car and drives off, feeling the urge to follow and make sure that nothing happens. He wasn't sure if that desire would ever ebb, especially after he found out the full story of her past. It made him far more protective.

oOo

When Steve sees her on the water, he thinks that someone out there has a messed up sense of humor because he swears that if Kelsey is the person that Chin was talking about he was going to have a massive fit. If there was one thing that Steve did not want was for his wife to be in harms way…again. Sure, she was under the employ of the Governor, but that was something he couldn't control. _This_ on the other hand he did. So it was with great relief when he found out that it was Chin's cousin whom was to be added to the team.

Of course, he was surprised to see Kelsey running towards the four of them and is quite grateful for the sunglasses since this is actually the first time that he's seen her in a bikini. He's not sure whether to be aroused or annoyed that other men can see his wife is such attire.

Steve settles on irritation as he hears Danny give a low whistle and has to refrain from dragging her body against his own while growling 'mine'.

"Sup, Chin!" she greets, as if she doesn't know what's going on with her husband and tries to hide a wide smirk.

Danny blinks. "You all know each other?"

Kelsey smiles, looking highly amused. "Yes, Kono here happens to be my sister-in-law. So technically, Chin is also family."

Chin grins. "I am family, Kels."

The girl in general giggles. "Oops. Sorry, my bad."

Kono shakes her head. "Did you hit your head, again, Kelsey?"

Kelsey flinches a little when she feels the small amount of anger coming off Steve's scent. Not to mention worry. Oh yeah, she had left out a few things from the last time they had talked. Something told her that he was going to hound her about this piece of information later on down the road. Yeah, she wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever.

"You going to be working with us too?" Danny asks, shaking her hand a little loo long for Steve's liking.

Kelsey shakes her head. "Sorry. I'm not a cop."

"But you do work for the Governor," he states.

Kelsey raises a brow. "I didn't realize it was public knowledge? Oh well. Yes, I do work for her, but I highly doubt she'll allow me." More like her husband/mate will let her from what she gather by his aura at the moment.

Danny looks at her a moment. "Pity. We could use another female on the team."

 _Yeah, not me if you all want to keep your lives,_ she thinks, feeling a sour taste in her mouth.

Instead, she laughs, forcing herself to respond lightly. "I highly doubt that. Kono is more than capable."

oOo

When Kelsey opens the door to her bedroom she can't help the squeak that comes out of her mouth as she's pulled roughly into Steve's body and her mouth is claimed by his. She hadn't even known that he had arrived to her brother's house, much less come inside. Of course, she didn't even bother to resist, opening her mouth under his ministrations, giving a small moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Nice, he's feeling quite possessive. Not that she's going to make a comment about it, but honestly, she hadn't been expecting this reaction from him. An oversight on her part.

A few moments later, they pulled apart and Kelsey found herself pinned to the wall of her bedroom. Yeah, she'd been a little too distracted to notice that that had happened.

"Wow," she breathes, feeling a little flushed. "Helluva way to say 'hello', sailor."

Steve leans down, nipping at the pulse point of her neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um? Wanna help me out here, Steve?" she's confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd been hurt?" he inquires, keeping his mouth mostly busy with nips and kisses along her neck.

Damn him for that. She has a hard time thinking with him doing that. "Because you never asked."

She wraps her left leg around his waist and grinds herself against him. "And I didn't want to worry you with it anyway. You know how you get when anything happens to me."

Steve grips the back of her hair, pulling her head back a bit, lifting his own to look at her. "Can you blame me?" he asks gruffly. "I almost lost you last time."

Kelsey leans forward, nuzzling the side of his neck. "That wasn't your fault. No one blames you for anything that happened five years ago."

Steve chuckles. "You're father does."

She snorts. "Can you blame him? I mean, I am his baby girl. The youngest of seven kids and his youngest daughter. Besides, he's not as pissed as he let you think."

A harsh bite to her neck ends her amusement and reawakens her lust. Damn him again for distracting her in such a manner, but then again, it's been awhile since they had last been together so she can't blame Steve for seeming to be a bit impatient. It's rather adorable. Not to mention incredibly hot.

"Please," she groans. "Please tell me you've got a reason other than this for coming here? Because I doubt that my brother will be thrilled to know that you plan on defiling his baby sister in his own home."

Yeah, that calms him down a lot faster than even ice water. "Yes." Steve pauses, trying to calm his breathing down and reign in his own lust. "I want you to move in with me."

Kelsey blinks. Yup, that was totally unexpected. "Talk about random. Why are you even asking me that?"

He sighs. "We are married, Kelsey."

She raises a brow. "Nice that you've discovered this piece of information."

"Kels…" he trails off when she leans up to lick at his jaw.

"You're too easy," she giggles softly. "You know damn well that I've got no problems in moving into your home, Steve. I would've regardless of you asking."

He's now convinced that she's an evil little imp.

oOo

Hearing that Steve had almost gotten himself killed set Kelsey on pins and needles the second the words had filtered through her brother's phone. She recognized Kono's voice on the other side of it and had this desire to snatch it out of her brother's hands to get information. It had taken a lot of convincing from her darker side to keep from doing just that. Of course, that didn't stop Cain from shooting her a worried glance.

"He's fine, though, right?" Cain asks, releasing a sigh of relief, especially as he sees his sister relax as she also hears the news. "Okay, good."

Cain hangs up, looking back at his sister to see her leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around her middle and tears welling up in her eyes. "He's fine, Kels. Relax."

She shakes her head. "Yeah, I know that he is…but until I see him, it's not going to fully register."

Cain nods. He knows exactly how she feels as he's having the same thoughts as well about Kono.

He'd almost had thrown a fit when he found out that his wife was going to go undercover to get Sang Min. Sure, he knew that Kono was capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't mean a damn thing to someone like him. It was his job to ensure the safety of the pack and that especially went for his mate.

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Yeah…this is originally what the story was supposed to be. I couldn't stop thinking about this idea and that other rewrite was the exact opposite of what I had wanted. So I once again redid it. (Life and writing is all about trial and error. But trust me, I won't be redoing ti again.) I also wanna thank Sidalee for her wonderful stories as reading her works actually gave me the courage to write this damn thing. ^_^ I'm a big fan.**

 **Anyway, you all know what to do. So please let me know what you all thought about this (much better) version of the story. XD please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, the supernatural is playing one big part within this story. So if you're all not a fan of heavy AU stories, then kindly hit the back button because this story is pretty much AU in an extreme way. Or at least that's what I think it to be. Who knows what everyone else thinks? Anyway, I will say this right now I do not own anything that is recognizable. Everything else is mine. To do with as I please. (Wow! Evil Within moment there.)**

 **o~O~o**

Kelsey groaned, wishing that could just break that damned alarm clock as she rolled over, lying herself halfway on top of her mate. She felt quite sore all over; deliciously sore and knew that the second Steve woke up he'd be smug about the whole damn thing. Not that he didn't have the right to because he sure as hell did. Because despite the soreness, she felt overall fantastic and he knew it too. Bastard.

She feels goosebumps rise as his arm wraps possessively around her waist, making sure that she isn't capable of moving.

"Do we have to get up?" she asks groggily, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest. "I'd rather stay here."

"Me too," he says a moment later. "Unfortunately, I don't have the day off."

Kelsey lets out a soft moan. "Pity." She had ideas for how to spend the rest of the morning, but then she remembered that she also didn't have the day off. Ugh, that really sucked.

Steve chuckles, giving her a kiss before getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Kelsey smiles, watching him leave before curling back up under the covers on his side of the bed, inhaling his scent and feeling her wolf purr. She knew that it'd be a real good idea to get up, but at this moment she really didn't want to. Then again, she did need to get a shower herself.

With a wicked grin, she tosses back the covers and heads towards the bathroom, trying to hold back the cackle that wants to escape from her throat. Instead she opens the door and steps inside behind Steve, staring unashamedly for a moment before pressing herself against his back, placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Wrapping her arms around his middle she moves her hands in a very gentle, barely there caress along his abs and tries not to giggle when she feels him shiver. Really, it does something to her to know that she has such power over this man. That's not to say that he doesn't hold the same over her.

Steve turns around, kissing her heatedly and pulling her naked body completely against his own. "Took you're time."

She bites his lower lip teasingly. "I'm entitled," she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and bites at his neck. "We've got time, ya know."

He groans, lifting her up and pressing her against the shower wall. "Enough talking."

 _Oh, but you love it when I talk,_ she thinks, going about reminding him of that very fact.

oOo

She stands there, shaking her head and trying to understand how this whole thing happened.

Kelsey had been in the Governor's office, giving a small report about the last small mission that her and her own team had been sent on several weeks ago. Then her phone rang. The second she saw that it was from her older brother she couldn't help feeling that something really horrible had happened.

Imagine her surprise when she finds herself right and now standing in the middle of an old warehouse, trying not to retch at the stench from all the dead, rotting bodies that were littering the floor. There was a reason why she hated this job and this scene served as a constant reminder of it.

Why? Because under the scent of death there was another, one more horrible and quite familiar. So familiar in fact that it made her skin crawl and almost jump clean out of her skin when her brother's hand lands on her shoulder. By the look on his face, she can tell that he's noticed. Fuck.

"You all right?" Cain asks, eying his sister, trying to keep from asking her to remain outside for the rest of the investigation. Yeah, that wouldn't end well.

Kelsey shakes her head. "No." She wasn't even going to try lying to her brother. Wouldn't do her any good at any rate, he'd just be able to smell it.

"Want me to call Steve?"

 _OH, hell no!_ She mentally shouts. The last thing she needs right now is for her possessive, overprotective husband down here to see her fall apart or try not to. He'd just demand that she go home and take over. No that really would not go over well with her. Not by a bit.

"I'd rather you not," she states after a few seconds of tense silence. "You know how he gets."

Cain sighs. "Yeah, but, um…there's one problem."

Kelsey looks up at him for a second as she kneels down to examine a corpse. "What's that?"

"He's here."

Well, hell. There goes whatever peace she's gonna get from this day now.

"You're kidding me?" she whispers, shooting a surprised look at her brother.

Cain shakes his head, motioning with a nod towards the open door. "Nope. Afraid not. Matter of fact, he's right outside the door…and he doesn't look too happy."

 _Oh, who the hell called him?!_ She thinks, her mind wailing before it hits her. "You didn't…"

Her brother shakes his head. "Nope, not me kid. I'm not the only one who worries about you, ya know."

Shit. Jameson did.

Kelsey realizes that the woman knows about her marriage/mating to the Commander, but that doesn't mean the woman has the right to contact him because of this! Right now this case resided within her groups field of expertise. The last thing she needs is for her husband to get in the way. Not that she doesn't love Steve, but sometimes, he can get downright stubborn when it comes to her.

"You forget," Cain says as he catches onto her train of thought. "She's also your boss and that does give her a right. Remember what happened last time."

Her brother is an asshole for reminding her of that.

"What the hell happened?" she hears Danny ask as she and Cain go to greet Steve's team. "God, the smell is horrible. Someone must've forgotten to take out the garbage."

Kelsey raises a brow as she approaches. "You've never been to a meatpacking plant?" Yes, it's horrible to be talking about such a situation in this way, but it's about the only one that'll keep her from losing her goddamn mind.

"I highly doubt that this is what this place used to be," Danny drawls, eying the weary look plastered on Kelsey's face.

"You're right," she whispers, turning back to both males and walking in the opposite direction. She had no desire to go back in there. Not in the state that she was currently in. It'd only make matters a whole lot worse.

She had only gotten a few feet away before feeling arms wrap around her body, hauling back against a solid mass. Kelsey didn't have to look back to know that Steve had followed. Deep down, she knew that he would. After all, it's in his nature and she couldn't fault him for following his instincts. He'd make a fantastic werewolf…but that's a subject to bring up for another time. Now wasn't it.

"Hey."

Kelsey shook her head. "I know. I'm not supposed to move off from an investigation…but if I went back in there it wouldn't be pretty."

Steve nuzzles the back of her neck. "I don't want you in there any way. Saves us an argument."

Doubtful, but in this case, she wasn't going to argue with him. Not when there was a great chance that she was going to go through a PTSD episode if she did. Yeah, it'd be nice to spare everyone from having to see that. It'd be rather humiliating.

oOo

In the end, they did argue.

Kelsey needed to go back into that warehouse. After all, this was part of her job and she shouldn't have to put it to the side just because old nightmares were wanting to surface.

Steve didn't agree with that. He wanted to prevent her from having to deal with all that. He's seen what's happened to her when she has one of those episodes. He'd rather her not go through it again. It would definitely bring out the possessive asshole within and that wasn't needed.

However, Cain stepped in, telling Kelsey to go on home and he'd finish the investigation with the promise that he'd give her all the information. Yeah, if there was one thing that could piss her off it was when her brother and her mate ganged up on her. Not that she could fight back. Not when her own brother was looking at her with that stern, stubborn stare that has a way of making her feel like a child.

So she went on home, trying to hold onto her composure, but the second she entered the house she broke down. Curling up on the sofa, she buried her face in the cushions and trying not to sob loudly. Memories that Kelsey would've been happy to erase danced across her vision like a slide show—haunting, taunting and making her insides feel heavy like boulders had settled there.

Several hours later, she awoke to the feel of someone brushing her bangs back, the touch gentle, comforting and definitely one she recognized.

"Hey," she manages through tight vocal cords.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," she heard, the sorrowful tone causing her to look up at Steve. Kelsey remembered that it had taken a long time for him to even be able to apologize when they first met. However, she learned a long time ago that actions always spoke a lot louder than words.

A sigh. "Don't be. It's not like anyone knew what was in there," she mutters, closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, you're just doing your job."

"And keeping you from doing yours," he retorts, feeling a mild bit of irritation. "It's not fine. Not by a long shot."

Kelsey hummed. "Did you guys find out anything?"

Steve sighs heavily, lifting her head slightly to sit down and place her head in his lap, sliding his finger through her hair. "Yeah. I'm not sure what the hell to make of it though."

"Then shouldn't you be back at the office figuring it out?" Kelsey inquires, trying to keep herself from getting angry. She was fine. Maybe not fully, but enough to not need to be coddled.

Silence.

Kelsey looks up at him. "Let me guess, it's out of your area."

Steve nods. "Yeah. According to Cain it has something to do with…fairies or something."

 _Fairies?_ That made her chuckled. "You mean the Fae."

"Yeah. What are they anyway?"

While Steve knew about her past, he didn't know the full extent of it. Well, not much anyway and the Fae was something she had never talked with him about before. There was a reason for that.

She looks up at him, carefully eying his emotions. "In all honesty, you don't wanna know what they are. But I'm pretty sure they had nothing to do with what had gone on in that warehouse."

His eyes narrow at her declaration. "How do you figure that?"

OH, boy. There was going to be some problems she was sure of that if she answered that question.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Steve, but I can't reveal the answers to that. And don't get pissed at me. I'm just following orders and you know much I despise doing that."

Yeah, like saying that wouldn't take away the fact that he was indeed pissed off. How was he able to make sure she was safe if he didn't have all the answers? Steve could understand that this wasn't in his area, but that didn't make things easier though. In fact, it seemed to make him far angrier than he wanted to be.

Kelsey noticed, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "I can always tell you about it later. Right now though, I'm tired."

Yes, that was a promise he was going to make sure she kept. After all, she was _his_ and that meant her protection was something he took very personally. Of course, that means Steve would have to ask more about her past that he wasn't aware about at a later time. Right now though, he had to take care of her needs.

"Good idea."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Yes, this falls under the realm of WTF! LOL. I do call this a success in a manner as I am enjoying writing this thing. I know that this story is far different from any other in this category, but I am rather proud of that fact. Hopefully, other people will come to enjoy this little ditty of mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to be a nice little author and post another chapter for this story. Don't get used to it. I'm still working on completing some of the others. LOL. I'll come back to this story when I've got a lot more written for it. (I have several chapters finished, but I want more done before I do a whole bunch of updating on it.) Anyway, here's a little something for all of you dear readers. Yes, this thing is AU in almost an extreme...I seem to roll in the supernatural direction so much that it's just expected from me anymore. LOL. All right, enough chatter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~O~**

Steve hated it when Kelsey kept things from him. After what happened five years ago he thought that she wouldn't continue to keep secrets from him. They had promised each other after all. He just couldn't understand why she was keeping secrets now. And it pissed him off to no end. Then again, some part of him could understand some of the hesitancy, but that part was rather small at the moment.

Hell he thought taking a swim would help get rid of all the anger thrumming through his veins. But it didn't. Just made him all the more determined to know what it was she was hiding.

Except, he couldn't out right demand that she tell him. Steve tried that before and it didn't work since Kelsey didn't have to take orders from anyone. Well, obey is the correct term. She could ignore any orders that were given that she didn't care for. It's how they sometimes wound up butting heads over the past five years of their marriage. Not that he could really complain about it since the making up part of the fights were rather thrilling.

Sighing, he stared up towards the house as he toweled off, he knew that she hadn't left after their last argument—which happened just that morning—it was one thing that she swore she would never do. If she left, she'd make damn sure that he knew she was leaving.

But that did not prevent Steve from being a little surprised to seeing her standing there on the lanai, watching him with her arms folded across her chest and couldn't stop the pleasure of seeing her in one of his shirts—Steve loved seeing her wearing his clothes. He could tell that she wasn't pissed at him anymore. Still didn't mean he could approach her just yet—then again, Steve has always been attracted to danger as much as Kelsey. Guess that's why they were together.

Color him startled when she walked towards him first, a small smile on her face and her whole body showing submission. It made a darker part of his being—the animalistic part—purr with satisfaction and pleasure. Kelsey had only every submitted to him; no one else had ever done that. It was a fact that he took great pride in. Repeatedly.

Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck the second she got to him, feeling warmth spread throughout her body as his came around her waist, pulling her to him. She honestly didn't like to keep Steve in the dark about her past and for these past five years she had only given him bits and pieces about it. He knew how she was kidnapped, brutalized for years before her family found her, but there was something about what had happened to her that she refused to tell her mate. Understanding that revealing that piece of information would put in overprotective mode faster than if someone had tried taking a blade to her neck—or just as fast. She's been stabbed before and survived with pretty much no scars.

Leaning down, Steve placing kisses along her neck, nipping here and there. Kelsey couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure at the feelings he was invoking and didn't stop from baring her neck. Yes, the man was still human, but he seemed to be far more in touch with the animalistic side of his being than any other human she had ever encountered.

"I'm sorry," Kelsey manages to get out, tightening her arms a little. "I know I promised."

"Tell me," he demands, giving a harsher bite to the pulsing vein before sucking on the same spot, sliding his hands up the back of his tank top that she wore.

Gods, it almost sounds as if he's begging her to tell him.

Shit. Steve should never have to beg for answers and because he is tears Kelsey up inside. She probably should've told him before they were married, well, after since before she'd been in a coma, but she didn't want it to become a big thing. Yes, it was pretty major. However, that doesn't mean she wants to subject Steve to a piece that she'd never told him about knowing that it'll unleash his more feral side.

Kelsey buries her face into his neck, trying to stop the shudder that rakes through her body as memories that she'd rather forget surfaced. This was one of the reasons why she never wanted to tell him. Not about this anyway. Hell, Kels thought that she would never have to worry about it.

"You remember what I told you about when I was taken, right?" she asks, feeling so damn hesitant. The whole fact that she had been kidnapped long before he'd even been born had never settled with him. Sure, Kelsey looks about twenty four years old, but she is far older than that. Werewolf genes and all. Kind of a blessing in that regard.

Yet, there were times where it seemed like a curse.

"Yeah."

Kelsey takes a deep breath, her body still shivering. "I didn't tell you all of it."

Steve goes a little more stiff at hearing that. He always thought that she hadn't told him everything, but to actually have her admit set him on eggshells. He held her a little tighter feeling her still shivering.

"As I told you, my older sister and I had been kidnapped long, long ago," she takes another deep breath. "Over the years of our…torture we saw and had been forced to do a lot of things. We weren't told the rules then, but there were a few we figured out." Another pause. "One of those was we are not allowed to change children. It's too risky."

"So you were forced to change a child," Steve assumes, but the feeling in his gut told him a different story.

Kelsey shook her head. "No. _They_ had. To try to keep my sister and I submissive. To makes us think we were something we definitely weren't. Sarah had basically adopted the little girl. That child was what kept the two of us sane."

Her throat closed up. This next part was not going to be easy. It was something she refused to think about or even discuss.

He rubbed her back. "You told me all that."

"Did I tell you how we managed to get out?" her tone suggested that there was something definitely being kept hidden.

"No."

"Long story short, they did something that forced my sister and I to no longer be afraid," Kelsey summarized. "We slaughtered them all," she pauses again. "Or that's what we thought."

Steve pulled back a bit, reached up to cradle Kelsey's face and force her to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

He had an idea about what she meant, but was hoping like hell his hunch was wrong. He knew that if he was right…this would be wind up being a lot more complicated than it needed to be. Not to mention he wouldn't let the woman out of his sight.

"Some of them are still alive," she whispers, trying to hold onto her composure. It wasn't working too well.

oOo

Needless to say, after that entire conversation, Kelsey hadn't completely broken down, but that never stopped the shudders that raked throughout her entire body. She wound up curled in bed with Steve holding her tightly from behind. Hell after everything that she had just gone through she needed a bloody ass rest. There was a good chance that she would still have a major breakdown once this was all taken cared of.

However, even though Kelsey was lying down she was texting her brother, trying to get as much information as she could, whilst trying not to reveal too much. It was bad enough that Steve was now in total overprotective mode. There was a high chance that he wasn't even going to let her the hell out of the house. Probably not even out of the bed if he had his way about things.

"Tell him," Steve growls darkly, tightening his arms around her. "If you don't. I will."

Kelsey huffed, she knew that he'd do it. "At this rate I'm not going to be allowed to even go to the bathroom without having a fucking bodyguard."

"If necessary," he replies, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "And it'll be me."

See? There's that blasted possessive trait that whilst is very attractive and arousing, it's also damn maddening at the same time. Honestly, the man should not be allowed to get away with it—at least in her mind.

She really wants to get angry. Honest, but it's very hard when she understands the reasoning behind the behavior. Her big sister had been very much the same way for years. Matter of fact, Kelsey's whole damn family is like that. Very annoying. Maybe a little suffocating too. However, at this moment in time, she's not going to complain. It would only serve to make things a lot more complicated—well, maybe not complicated, but she knows damn good and well that complaining will do absolutely nothing.

Kelsey sighed, but in the end wound up telling her brother—originally she wasn't going to do that, but considering that Steve was watching right over her damned shoulder she had no choice. She knew that he would have no trouble with taking her phone from her. He's done it before. Quite annoying.

And just as she thought, her phone had pretty much started ringing the second Steve had reached over to hit send since she was having trouble doing it. Not really. Yeah, answering this thing wasn't the first thing on her agenda. Of course, Steve had to put it on speaker. Wonderful, makes it so much easier to get a good chewing out from both males and she doesn't even have to divide her attention. Perfect. She'll just have to see how easily she can zone out during the chewing out process.

Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen.

oOo

In the end, it was decided that, yes, Kelsey would be stuck with a damn bodyguard. And of course, her husband just had to volunteer himself since he couldn't trust it to anyone else. After all, she was _his—_ Steve had no trouble whatsoever in constantly reminding her of that fact—of course, she wouldn't have it any other way.

However, if Steve goes treating her like she's fragile there's going to be some problems! If there is one thing that Kelsey hates it's being treated as if she is incapable of taking care of herself. Then again, under these circumstances she felt that she could forgive it considering that her past was slowly closing in. Again. Only this time it mind wind up doing far more damage than could ever be fixed.

Kelsey was bound and determined that that was not going to happen. This whole thing would be taken cared of without anyone in her pack being harmed. Much. After all, there was no guarantee that no one would wind up hurt. It just wasn't like that with her.

oOo

"So, what did you find out?" Jameson asks as Kelsey walked into the office, trying to keep from rolling her eyes when Steve came in right behind her.

"Apparently, the massacre was reflective of something that happened many, many years ago," Kelsey began, making sure that her trembling wasn't noticeable. "The people responsible for it are…" she trailed off.

Jameson eyes narrowed, taking in the girl's pale face. "Werewolves," she concluded.

Kels nodded. "Yes. This whole thing wasn't meant to do anything more than…scare someone."

"Only to scare someone?"

"Warn as well."

This whole thing was sounding rather intriguing, but there was one very important detail being kept out of the entire report. Jameson knew that. Understood it even. And if Steve's presence here meant anything it was that this whole was directed at Kelsey. Yes, that had to be it.

"They're after you," Jameson concludes with a frown. "Let me guess, these are the same ones that had survived all those years ago."

Kelsey went stiff. Yes, Jameson knew about her whole past. It was a very sensitive subject to bring up as it always seemed to make Kelsey fold into herself. It was a bit of a relief to see that this was not the case. At least she did not have to worry about the young woman bolting out of the room or closing off all of her emotions.

It's happened.

Definitely not a pretty picture.

"Perhaps," Kelsey retorts. "I'm not sure yet. My brother refuses to allow me in further on the investigation."

Jameson looked behind the girl, smirking just a little. "I highly doubt that he is the only one who refuses this."

Kelsey snorts. Yes, Steve was making doubly damn sure that she didn't leave his sight. It was a little annoying. For one thing, Kelsey was the leader of an elite team that specialized in supernatural or bio-hazard cases. Steve, naturally, was not. His team dealt with the more _human_ cases. And all that applies with that bit.

Highly strange and not easily explained either. Not that Kelsey was going to even bother trying.

"You'd be right," Kelsey mutters, hearing Steve chuckle.

He might not be amused to know that people were after his wife, but he was damn amused by the pout on her face. And the fact that she answered that like a small child.

oOo

"You do realize that the only one who doesn't know that we're married is Danny, right?" Kels points out as the walk into the office.

Steve nods. "Yeah, but it's important to keep a low profile. As far as I know there are only a few people that are in the know."

 _Not if you count my whole family_ , she thought with a smirk before she found herself pinned against the side of the truck. _Oh, well, we could always talk about that later._

* * *

 **~O~**

 **A/N: I am thanking everyone and anyone who has taken an interest in this story. Trust me, it was not easy for me when I decided to write one for this particular show as there is a very good chance that I will butcher the characters that aren't my own. It happens. I'll try not to do that, but if I do, then I am sorry. -Grins happily- Anyway, I'll see you all later...possibly when I finish the story entirely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I'm back with another chapter. (And I swear, I just butchered the hell out of the characters.) or at least that's what I am under the impression in my own mind. Anyway, please do enjoy...and sometimes I cannot believe what I am capable of writing when my muse decides to be a pain in the ass. If that makes any sense. -giggles- sorry, lacking in sleep right now - really need to work on that - so do so enjoy and leave me some feedback. Oh and no flames please. Flamers will get a punch in the face and knock from Karma.**

 **o~O~o**

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to have been hearing this all wrong, but nope. He wasn't. And honestly, if someone doesn't do something he is not going to be responsible for his actions.

"Uh, Danny, I don't think that's a good idea," Kono states, feeling like something bad was going to happen if the man decided to do that. Yeah, there'd be a lot of bloodshed and maybe a few broken bones.

Danny just looks at her, confused. "Why not?"

"Because asking Kelsey out isn't," she stresses, not wanting to reveal the reason _why_ is wasn't a good idea. "Besides, I think she's already seeing someone."

Steve really could kiss Kono for that, but refrained as it definitely wouldn't be a good idea. As amusing as it sounds, he's not a complete idiot. Someone would take it the wrong way and then he'd have to deal with explaining the reasons to his wife. Yeah, so, he wouldn't.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask," Danny insists. "I hadn't heard that she was with anyone. So, there's no reason for me not to."

Yeah, Steve really should've told his partner that Kelsey was married to him. Might save him this powerful urge to just beat the man bloody. Oh, yeah, Kelsey will have a lot of fun when she hears about this. The woman has no problem whatsoever in teasing him senseless about his possessiveness. Not that she actually has a problem with it. She's the same way after all.

"Try telling that to her brother," Kono quips, honestly, she was trying to keep blood from being spilled. "He's quite protective of her, Danny. And for good reason."

~O~

Kelsey couldn't stop laughing when Kono told her about this. I mean, seriously?! Who would've thought? Definitely not her, but the main reason for the woman's enjoyment was seeing the rather tense look in Steve's eyes as this topic was once again brought up. Oh, yes, she could definitely see the possessive side of him desperately wanting to come out.

Yup, she was going to have some fun with this. Mess with his emotions a little. Normally, she wouldn't do that, but this was just too good an opportunity to show Steve that he was being a little ridiculous. And there was always the added bonus of unleashing his more feral side. Ah, the letch in her apparently had woken up. Again.

With an overly thoughtful look that should've tipped Steve off, she grinned. "Perhaps I should indulge him then."

Kono's eyes went comically wide and she had a hard time not giggling when Kelsey winked at her. "You do know you're married, right?"

Kelsey inwardly grinned. "True. I am. Sigh. I supposed that the opportunity is lost," she says, faking the disappointed look as she exited the kitchen and started up to the bedroom. It was only a matter of time before Steve joined her. Right now though, she was trying not to bust a gut as she could just feel the rage coming from him. Yup, chances were high that after this she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

However as she got to the stairs, Kelsey couldn't stop this next bit from coming out of her mouth, nor the wicked smile. "Kono, be sure to give him my number will you," she says with a giggle just knowing what would happen after that. And was looking forward to it rather happily.

So it was with a lot of heavy satisfaction as she stripped out of her clothes and entered the shower, she heard the front door close. Yup. Looks like Kono left and Kelsey couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure and anticipation from erupting from her body. Of course, after a few more moments, she fully relaxed, allowing her mind to drift and that was when he pounced. Took very little time at all for the shower door to be opened, her face meeting the wall with a hard, equally naked body pressed against her back, trapping her to said wall. Her hands were pinned on either side of her head in a tight grip and she tried not to give too much away as teeth marked the left side of her neck. However, Kelsey couldn't stop the soft moan when his tongue slide along the same path.

"You're not going anywhere," he groans, rolling his hips, grinding into her, letting out a hiss as she pushed back a little.

She laughs, breathless as Steve growls darkly, turning her around and slammed her hands on either side of her head once again. He knew that deep down she wasn't serious when she spoke downstairs, but still, it was enough to unleash that darker side. The dominate inside that would always make it impossible for her to resist—if it were anyone else it wouldn't work—and couldn't stop the groan when Kelsey wrapped her legs around his hips as she nipped gently at his collarbone. Sure, she had started this whole thing, but Steve wasn't about to let the woman have control. Not this time.

She started it, _he_ was going to finish it.

"You're _mine_ ," he snarls with savage pleasure upon the first thrust, releasing her wrists, tangling one hand in her hair and pulling back, not hard, but enough to get her to bare her throat. Biting at her skittering pulse. "Say it!"

"Yours," Kelsey pants, whimpering in need, moaning in sheer bliss with every thrust, crying out as he picked up speed and strength. Digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders. "Only yours."

"Yes," he groans, slamming his mouth onto hers, kissing her with a passion that threatened to burn her alive. Kelsey welcomed it. Always would after all she doesn't mind belonging to him.

~O~

Okay, so maybe running into a burning building to save one of her teammates wasn't the best idea that she's ever had, but dammit. Kelsey had done this before—honestly, it was miracle that Steve even let her go on this assignment—and would do so again. Hopefully, though, word of this wouldn't get back to her husband because if it did he'd definitely lose his mind. Not something that she wishes to see. Again.

However, what really made this a bad idea was when a beam feel, crashing into the floor and blocking the only exit there was to leave. Hauling the body of her friend onto her back, Kelsey tried to think of a way out that would result in either very small burns or none. She preferred none—so would Ashley now that she thought of it—but Kelsey knew a lot better than to believe that she'd get either one of them out of this unscathed.

Yup, this wasn't good.

How was she going to get them out of here?

Gripping the back of friend's legs, she hoisted the girl a little higher onto her back as an idea came. Kelsey was going to run and leap over the beam, hoping like hell that she wouldn't hurt her friend.

~O~

In the end, Kelsey had managed to keep her teammate alive and mostly unscathed. Kelsey however, did wind up getting burned and a few cuts. Hell, all in all, she didn't think that it had been all that bad, but tell that to her older brother whom was busy scowling in displeasure when he got to the scene. She knew that she was going to be receiving a lecture for being reckless.

Well, if she decided to pay attention. There was a real good chance that she wouldn't since she hadn't actually done anything wrong. It was all part of her job. It would've been a lot better if the target hadn't knocked her out outside the blasted building, but at least she woke up before the flames could harm her friend/teammate. So all in all, it went rather well…except for the whole losing the target thing. Explaining this wasn't going to be fun. Not in the least.

Yup, this definitely would be a pain in the ass.

"You all right?" Cain asks the minute he gets to her. Normally, he'd be demanding answers, but right now that's not important—making sure that she was all right took top priority. "Ya look like hell."

Kelsey didn't say anything. She just smiles widely, looking for some way to bullshit her way out of this entire up coming ordeal. Why? Because she's well aware of the fact that Steve is going to find out about this. Yeah, that's another 'discussion' that she was not at all looking forward to. Dammit, why in the hell couldn't things just go her way for once?

"The target got away," she replies after a few seconds of just smiling dumbly.

Cain nods. "I figured that out. You wouldn't look like this if the target had been taken cared of."

He just had to be an ass, didn't he?

Her brother sighs. "Typically, I'd be pissed that the target got away," he says, then scowled darkly. "What does tick me off though is that you were forced to place yourself in danger. Hell, the fact that the both of you were placed in such a situation definitely bothers me."

Oh. Well, looks like she won't have to worry about the lecture after all. At least from her brother. Her mate on the other hand is the one that she's definitely going to have to worry about. Fantastic. Maybe she can distract him?

Cain raised a brow as his sister remains silent. "Something wrong?" he inquires softly, moving so that she could get looked at.

"Nope." A lie. One that could easily detected.

Her brother's eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of it. However, he seemed to know what she was saying without having to call her out on it. And happily he decided not to mention it out of respect for her.

"They're getting desperate," he says after the ambulance personnel moved away. "If they manage to take you down and then do this. What the hell is going on?"

Kelsey pursed her lips, before frowning harshly. She had idea about what was going on, but until she knew for sure she was not going to mention anything.

"What's wrong?" Cain was becoming a little more concerned by his sister's quiet. Normally, she'd be all trying to keep him and everyone else calm. Apparently this wasn't the case at the moment. Yes, something was definitely up.

"I'm thinking."

"Another first," he murmurs softly, huffing a little.

Kelsey looks at him reproachfully. "I am quite capable of sitting here thinking about the situation without being insulted or picked on, Cain."

Her brother held up both hands in surrender. He'd only ever heard that tone once before and it was not one that he wished to have thrown at him again. Almost got him killed if he recalls the incident correctly. His sister has got a nasty temper when pushed. That's something that Cain never wants to do again. It ain't a pretty picture.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, remembering that even though she was the sweetest of the pack, his baby sister had a horrid temper when pushed. "I was just trying to get rid of the tension."

"You failed."

"I noticed."

~O~

Kelsey blinked, staring at her phone in surprised humor and horror. She wasn't expecting Kono to actually do it. Man, that woman had a wicked sense of humor and she was really trying to get Danny killed if this was any indication.

The young woman couldn't stop the chuckle. "She's trying to get me into trouble. I don't need her help."

Ashley peeked around her shoulder. "You gonna answer that," she says, scaring the hell out of her partner.

"Sweet Jesus!" Kelsey shrieks, almost dropping her phone, whirling around to glare hell at her friend. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Ashley just grins widely. "You said that last time."

 _So I did,_ she thought darkly. "Do you want to have an early sparing session, Ash, because I won't hesitate to give you one?"

Said light brown haired girl giggled. "You forget, you're my sparing partner."

"No," Kels says overly cheerfully. "I hadn't."

"Oh," Ash gulps. "You promised not to go to far in those sessions. Remember? No transforming."

Ah, that's right. She did. Still doesn't mean anything though. "That doesn't mean I can't use my strength," she threatens with an angelic smile. "Or have you forgotten?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nope. Point taken. Anyway, is there some reason someone who is not your husband is asking you out?"

Kelsey grinned. "Call it the inspiration of a wicked person who wants to either see their coworker hurt or a dare."

The girl looked thoughtful. "Kono's work. She's trying to help Steve see just how much trouble a person can get into when they keep secrets that should not be fully left in the shadows."

"Observant," Kels says, impressed with her partner. "I hadn't actually meant for Kono to do this. But something tells me that Steve is closing in on his breaking point with this whole thing."

"Sounds like fun."

Kelsey couldn't stop the dirty smirk from crossing her face. "You have no idea."

Ashley gave a disgusted and disturbed look. "Okay, I really didn't need to know about your sex life. Sheesh. You're almost bragging."

"I have reason," came the retort as her boss sauntered back into her office, chuckling in high amusement.

Ash shuddered. "Again, I don't need to know the details!"

~O~

Kelsey really could not believe what was going on and tries like hell not to start laughing at her husband's barely concealed possessive look. There really was no harm in talking to Danny. The guy was rather hilarious and quite passionate about his job that much could be seen. However, that didn't mean keeping him in the dark about the fact that she was married to his boss was a smart idea. Hence why she hadn't chewed Kono out for giving the man her number. This whole thing was going to end up in either a really horrible bloodbath or with Danny fainting. True be told, Kelsey was hoping it'd be the latter. It'd make this whole thing all the more amusing in the end.

She shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, Danny boy, but I'm hitched." Yes, she used that exact term to describe that she was married.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Anyone I know?"

Oh, this time the smirk came out. "Yup. Pretty well too."

Kelsey didn't have time to say anything else as Steve marched forward, wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against him. Hell, she didn't get a chance to laugh as he slammed his mouth down on hers, completely ignoring Danny's sputtering. Yup, this whole thing had been totally worth it.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me?!" he exclaims, causing Kono to snort and take the man aside to explain some things since the couple were a bit busy investigating each others tonsils.

 **o~O~o**

 **-jaw drops- -rubs eyes- -blinks rapidly- I swear to all that is living I have no idea where in the hell half of this chapter came from! Honestly, I think the perverted part of my brain - a major portion really - is trying to get me into some trouble with this story! -Cackles insanely- This should be fun. Maybe I outta warn that children should not read this story. And it's under the M rating they shouldn't be in this section anyway. So before I post the next chapter, away naughty children, away with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is a really short chapter, at least by my standards for this story, but that's going to happen from time to time. I just hope that I'm not butchering the characters too much. If I am, -shrugs- oh well, that happens and it is FICTION so I am entitled to have fun with things.**

 **o~O~o**

Cain couldn't help shaking his head as he stared at his wife, listening to her try to explain things to her boss about why she had given Danny Kelsey's number. So far, it wasn't going very well. At least that's what his ears told him. In any case, he was thoroughly amused.

His wife whipped around to glare at him. "Don't you even dare start!" she hissed quietly.

Cain snorts. "Wouldn't dream of it, m'dear."

Yup, that was sarcasm laced heavily in that reply and he didn't even bother trying to hide that fact.

Kono's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are an ass."

He just grinned. "You knew that when you married me," he said as Kono hung up, trying not to laugh herself, walking over to her and embracing her tightly. "It shouldn't come as a surprise after all these years."

She pouted. It was just too damn cute. "I hate you."

Cain grinned, dropping a soft kiss onto her lips. "I'm sure you do."

However, he could not quite bask in the quiet as something kept nagging in the back of his mind. Instinct telling him that things were not going to remain as peaceful as they had been the past few weeks. It was troubling. But the male hoped like hell that his sister wouldn't be placed in further danger. He should've realized just how dumb that thought was at the time.

After all his sister had this horrible habit of winding up in the worst possible situations.

~O~

Kelsey's eyes shot open, her whole body was stiff as a board as she tried to focus on where she was at the moment and calm her raging heartbeat when it hit that she was at home. She became far calmer as her mate wrapped a protective arm around her waist, drawing her tighter against his chest. For just a moment she had thought that he was asleep. Yeah, wishful thinking as he leaned over, brushing back her bangs with one hand and tugging her to roll over with the arm around her. Inwardly, she sighed. It wasn't often that the woman had nightmares, but when she did it always seemed to be the same one. The one about her past that she strives to look beyond. Some days, she is rather successful in this and others not so much. Kind of irritating, but something that she learned to get used to.

Kelsey looked up at him with slightly misty eyes, but refused to say anything. She didn't want to talk about it, yet knew that at some point they were going to have to have a talk about what was going on. There was only so much that she could keep hidden and she promised that there would be no more. It was one that the woman tried her best to keep—yet there were times when she had been unable to. Hopefully, this wouldn't be one of them. She absolutely hated keeping things from her husband—and there wasn't much she could keep hidden from him anyway.

"Tell me," Steve requests softly—though Kelsey knew it was a demand—brushing her bangs back to get a better look in her eyes. "Please," he added noticing her hesitation. If there was one thing he hated doing, it was forcing information from her.

Kelsey wilts a little. "Another one of those dreams…nightmares."

"Same one?"

She nods, burying her face against his chest, trying very hard to stop her body from shuddering without much success. "I hate it. I mean, I had fought so hard to get away from all that…and now it's coming back to haunt me."

Silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was meant as a sign for her to continue.

"I thought that after that last mission I had been on," she winced, remembering that it had been the same one that put her into that coma five years ago. "That things would go back to being somewhat…normal."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "But?"

She tries not to get annoyed. "It didn't. Not really. I'm still having to deal with things that I so badly wanted to stay away from."

"Why can't you?"

Kelsey huffed. "Because I wasn't fully given the chance to…and you know that. After all, the Governor had created a team that specifically deals with the supernatural. I did tell you about that, remember?"

"Yes," he grunts, not at all happy with the reminder. "You did. I remember. I also remember not being thrilled about it."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes," she giggles, "I recall that _discussion_ quite vividly. I also remember how I got you to just forget about it," she added wickedly, nipping at his jawline. "Now _that_ was an even better one."

Steve looked quite smug with that statement. "Reliving it was even better if I recall."

 _Honestly, and they say that I'm the dirty minded one!_ Kelsey thought incredulously with a small smile and shake of her head. "And you call me insatiable," she says dryly, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Pretty sure we both are," he amends, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"Yeah, well, I still blame you," she snarls with no real fire.

He kissed her gently. "Happy to be your scape goat."

 _Yeah, I just bet he is._ That was her final thought as she went about getting the two of them tired again. She did have to work in the morning after all.

~O~

Ashley shook her head as she watched her boss vigorously typing up the latest supernatural incident report. Yeah. This last mission had really taken a lot out of her boss and the fact that the past was starting to catch up wasn't making things any easier. Of course, Ashley didn't say a word on this as it would only make things a lot more difficult in the long run. That didn't mean that she had to watch the woman practically run herself into the bloody ass ground.

With a sigh, she pushed from her desk, stood up and walked over to her bosses office.

"You do realize that Steve will have snit-fit if you go home in that condition," Ashley states, standing right outside Kelsey's office door.

Her boss shot her a dark look. Yup, looks like it was going to be one of _those_ days where it took a lot of talking to get her out of the building.

"He's working late too," Kels shot back. "So chances are pretty good that he'll be in the same condition."

Ash shook her head. "Probably, but I highly doubt that he'll be pleased to know that you almost got yourself killed," a pause. "Again."

 _Blackmail,_ she thought with a scowl. "That's low even for you, Ash."

The bronze skinned girl just grinned. "Yes, but if anything it works," she chuckles. "You know I used this same tactic on you last week."

Kelsey grumbled, going back to look at her laptop screen. She wasn't typing anymore, just staring at it and trying to figure out how to get her partner the hell out of her office so that she could get back to work in peace. However, nothing was coming to mind. Great.

Kelsey let her head fall onto the hardwood of the desk with a _thud_. "You are evil."

Ashley grinned widely. "Yes, yes I am. And you can blame yourself. After all, you are the one who trained me."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" her boss asks with an edge to her voice. One that did not go unnoticed by the other woman in the room.

The dark haired girl grinned widely, crossing her arms. "I learned how to talk sense into you from you."

It made little sense, yet at the same time it made perfect sense. How strange.

"I should work on that," she mutters, gathering up her stuff and shutting down the computer before packing it away. "And for a moment there I thought you were taking lessons from Steve."

Ashley chuckled. "One problem," she said, waiting until her boss looked up at her, "I'm not sleeping with you." She chuckled, feeling satisfied regardless of the fact that Kelsey threw a thick, heavy book at her head.

"Now I know you've been hanging around Danny!" she hisses, gathering up her things and heading towards the door. "Sheesh."

"Happy humping!" Ashley giggles watching her boss leave the building and once again dodging as another book was thrown at her. Where Kelsey got them the girl will never know. Either way, it was rather amusing and she did get to see her boss turn a lovely shade of scarlet.

 _Definitely worth it,_ she thought, going to her own office to finish up some reports.

 **o~O~o**

 **Hm...I swear, somewhere in the writing of this story, I had lost my mind. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, to be honest, I am completely unsure of how long this story is going to be so please bear with me on all of this. LOL. Anyway, I do hope you're all enjoying this little ditty of mine.**

 **Also: do not own anything recognizable in this story. I only own the OC's and whatever plot happens to be here. If any. LOL**

 **o~O~o**

Something was wrong.

Very wrong, but for the life of her, Sheila could not figure out why. It wasn't as if she had to worry about her husband beating the shit out of her. He'd already done that before leave the house in a real snit—yeah, so it couldn't be that. Or at the very least she hoped that wasn't the case. The woman doubted very much that she'd be able to handle another beating in close succession.

Giving her head a shake, she tried to calm down her racing heart, especially as she heard the car pull up into the drive.

Sheila hoped that wherever her husband had gone that perhaps his temper had cooled and she wouldn't have to worry about losing a tooth. That and she didn't want her daughter to have to keep on hiding all the time when things went wrong—which happened to be frequently now that she thought about it.

In the years past, whenever this happened it was because she had pushed him too far with his temper, but lately, it was getting out of hand. As far as Sheila was concerned, she hadn't done anything to push her husband's horrid temper. She had learned a long time ago when it was right to push and when it was best to keep her mouth shut. So it begged the question of why?

Sigh. If only she could answer it.

The woman's spine stiffened a great deal as the door opened and the man she married came in looking completely murderous. She knew that this was one beating that she would likely not come out from completely unscathed. It was possible that she might wind up dead and that terrified her.

~O~

Kelsey groaned, feeling incredibly stiff and sore. Inwardly, she was cursing her mate although she was also smiling inside. He definitely didn't go easy on her last night…or this morning before he left for work. Not that she wanted him to, but sheesh, the least he could've done was not be smug the whole damned time. Sure, he had a right to look like that, but with the looks her team were giving her she'd just wanted to shoot him in the face. Repeatedly.

Marcus grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Looks like someone was busy last night."

Kelsey had to fight back the snarl that wanted to come forth. This was not one of those times when it was safe to start butting into her personal life. "Yes, now get back to work."

The male didn't move. "So, did he leave any marks? The rest of us are curious about what all went on."

The woman's hands stilled on the keyboard, her eyes never leaving the screen—at first. After a second, she lifted her head, watching with great satisfaction as the male flinched and dropped his own. "I'm only going to say this one," she began, voice deadly, "what goes on in my _personal_ life is no one's business. Just because the rest of you brag about your sex lives, doesn't mean that I am eager to do so as well." She paused. "Remember your place, Marcus, I don't want to have to teach you about it. Again."

Said male nodded, keeping his head bowed, eye lowered to the floor. He had almost forgotten what it was like dealing with an Alpha. After all, he hadn't had to deal with this part of her being in years so he'd almost forgotten about it entirely. That is until now.

Yup, next time he'll keep his damned mouth shut.

"Sorry," Marcus muttered, backing up out of the room.

Kelsey pinched the bridge of her nose, she was well aware of the fact that she had sort of overreacted to one of her own pack members, but still, she had a point to get across to him.

Marcus had been one of the few males who had been interested in her for the last several years. And that interest had not waned in the slightest bit, even after he found out that she was happily mated to another. The male had been even more determined to have her…until she almost killed him when he had tried to have her mate killed. Yeah, that was the push that told Marcus all he needed to know—he would never have the power to make her submit. That and she truly was mated to the one who had been able.

Kelsey sighed, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she came to realize that the others were suddenly discussing things that had nothing to really do with them.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to show them why I am in charge again,_ she thought bitterly, but was brought out of that bitterness when her cellphone rang.

Picking it up, her heart almost stopped at the name that popped up on the ID. "Sheila?"

" _Kels…help…"_

Her eyes widened at the obvious pain within the voice on the other end of the line and before she could comprehend what was going on, she was up out of the office. Moving towards the parking lot and getting into her car, trying to keep her friend on the line, but it went dead soon after she left the area. It didn't do anything that her frame of mind was already in a dangerous zone. Kelsey knew that she should've called Steve or at the very least one of her brothers, but refrained. She wasn't going to do either until she was sure that it was needed.

It took several minutes of speeding and fancy driving before Kelsey wound up outside of Sheila's driveway, parking the car quickly and diving out of the door, running quickly towards the front door. She noticed that the area was seemingly empty, and that didn't help the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach causing the concern to rise up higher.

Kelsey made sure that her gun was still on her hip for a second before flinging the door open. No, she wasn't about knock as her instincts were raging war within her right now. And she really wished that she had called someone as the scent of freshly spilled blood waft up her nose. It brought out the darker side of her being as she traveled through the house, trying to find her friend. It wouldn't have been so hard, but with the blood, it made things a little more difficult.

She shuddered as she heard a hitched breath and turned into the direction of the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she found Sheila lying there, naked, covered in blood and bruises.

Kelsey was quick to dive down by her friend, checking to see if she was conscious and trying to hold her rage at bay. "Sheila," she whispered, scared.

"Kels," her friend choked out tearfully, pained. "Kali…"

Kelsey went stiff as a board. "Is she all right?"

"I…don't, k-know," the woman gasped in pain as Kelsey whipped out her phone, texting her brother and then calling for an ambulance. There was no way she could call her brother without breaking.

"I'll go find her," Kelsey whispers, getting up, and covered her friend with a sheet real quick. It hurt. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to bleed to death, but at the same time, Kelsey needed to make sure that nothing horrible had happened to Sheila's daughter. Gods, that would make this whole thing all the worse and do much more harm to her sanity.

Moving stealthily throughout the rest of the house, Kelsey managed to make it to the back area where the child's bedroom was located. Upon entering, she listened carefully, trying to locate her based on sound, but nothing.

"Kali," she calls out tentatively.

A frightened whimper that did nothing to calm her raging instincts.

Eyes wide, Kelsey looked down towards the floor. _Well, that would explain on how Kali knew what was happening without no one fully knowing how. Clever._

"Auntie Kels…" she heard the girl whimper as a part of the floor opened up and a small face appeared from underneath.

Instincts very close to the surface, Kelsey quickly moved towards the child, gathering her to her chest and moving out of the room towards the living room. She didn't want to take Kali into her parents bedroom. It would not be good for Kali to see her mother in such a manner—but Kelsey wanted to be able to keep an eye on her as well.

Making sure that Kali would stay where she was placed, Kelsey headed back into Shelia's bedroom, double checking the injuries and feeling a cold feeling start to rise in her body. The damage was horrible and there was a good chance that she wasn't going to make it. As it stood, Shelia was unconscious and any other time, Kelsey would try to wake her up, but no, not this time. No, now was the time that Kelsey had to make a decision—one that would undoubtedly haunt her for the rest of her life.

~O~

By the time Cain arrived, it was done. He burst through the door, and with a look at Kali he ventured into the bedroom. A pause. He could not believe what he was seeing or what he smelled. It was when his sister lifted her head, sorrow, pain…and so much hurt that he finally moved into the room.

"Kels…"

"She was dying…" she whispered. "I had no choice…" _I didn't give her one._

Cain embraced his sister, letting her go once he heard the ambulance arrive, giving instructions that Dr. Lillian Turner would be the one to look after the woman inside. It was important and necessary for her to be the one to look at her. As well as for Kelsey to go too.

Once both women were inside, he went back into the house, trying to explain that everything would be all right to Kali and that he was going to watch over her until her mother was stable. Cain had to be careful with the child as she seemed almost terrified of him—and after what he'd seen it didn't come as a surprise. Now he just had to get some information and find out what the hell happened here. Or at the very least make sure that his sister didn't go on a total rampage once Sheila was taken cared of.

~O~

Kelsey was pacing outside the room that Sheila had been placed in, trying to hold onto her emotions as all she wanted to do at that time was go off on a killing spree. One of her own pack was attacked and what's worse, she knew exactly who had done it. She also knew why. And that fact combined with everything else that she had been going through lately didn't do a damn thing in getting her emotions under control.

"Kelsey!"

Said woman turned around to see her oldest brother's wife running down the corridor to meet her. "Kono? What are you doing here?"

"Cain called me," she said, giving her a hug.

"Is she all right?" Kelsey looked over Kono's shoulder to see Chin standing right behind her.

 _It's like a family reunion here,_ she thought fleetingly.

"I don't know," she said softly, trying not to let her emotions get to her. "I really don't know," a scowl appeared on her face. "She damn near died." Kelsey shook her head, trying not to let the guilt that was growing from spilling over. The last thing she needed to do was let people know the _reason_ for her guilt. The woman knew that if anyone else found out about it she'd be getting the lecture of a lifetime. Hell, there was a high chance that shed be getting one after all this anyway. Yeah, she wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever.

Kelsey turned her back to them, looking towards the emergency area, her eyes flickering back and forth from blue to gold. Right now this was one of those times when she wished that her father were here. He'd know what to do…after all, he'd been there when the Laws of the Wolves had been created. Dammit, the tension and waiting was just killing her. She didn't know if she could stand outside those doors too much longer without going completely insane and barging in.

A thought struck her then. "You didn't call Steve, did you?" she inquires weakly, looking over her shoulder.

Kono nodded. "Yeah…we did. I know, I know, you probably didn't want him to know about this, but Cain said that it'd be a good idea in case you got even more riled up."

Kelsey thunk her head against the wall a few times, so badly wanting to be pissed off, but couldn't. She understood the reasoning since technically—although human—Steve was her Alpha. In theory, she was answerable to him, but since Kelsey was an Alpha-Omega wolf, she didn't have to even though the male was her mate. Yeah, talk about complicated.

"I am going to so get chewed out," she muttered sourly.

"Actually," Kono pipped up. "Cain asked for him to go over to Sheila's house first before coming here. Your brother isn't stupid, he knows that the last thing you need is for everyone to be ganging up on you."

 _Well, at least I have a little more time before I get torn apart,_ she thoughts morosely, shaking her head and praying to any deity that her mate wouldn't go flying off the handle. _Wishful thinking._

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: I realize that this story might not make any sense. Yes, I know that updates aren't coming up all that fast as they probably should be, but between work, being ill and all the other projects I am juggling, some stories aren't going to be updated for a bit. It's annoying, I know, but I can't do it all at the same time because that'll just burn me out – and I don't wanna have another hiatus happen as it did last time this occurred. Anyway, thank you all for your time and please if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I promise to answer as well as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, so sorry for the wait on this chapter folks. I did have a little trouble with it so that's why it took so long. Well that and life just so happens to get in the way sometimes. Anyway, again I am sorry for making people wait for this thing. Really, I think things are going rather well and here in a couple chapters we'll be getting into the actual story of the story. Yeah, I'm evil, but there are some things that need to be dealt with first before I spring any further surprises out on you people. ^^ Please bear with me.**

 **Oh and do keep in mind that this story is a work of FICTION – meaning I can do whatever the hell I want. Don't like the idea of that, then ya might wanna run now before you get pulled even deeper into the story.**

 **Yeah, right. I own nothing but the plot, my OC's…and anything that isn't recognizable. ;P**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **o~O~o**

Kelsey had no idea what she was going to do after this, but the moment the doctors confirmed that Sheila was going to be fine, she shot out of that building. She could not stand to be there another moment without completely losing her control. This just could not be happening – she had taken the choice out of her best friend's hands and that fact was killing her inside. Not to mention she had thrown herself into a situation that was going to get her into so much trouble with just about everyone in her pack. Yeah. This was not something that she wanted to go through at the moment. Kelsey just needed a moment to get herself together before her brother and husband came to the hospital to basically interrogate the hell out of her. Oh, yeah, this was not going to be fun.

It took a moment for her to discover that she was in the middle of the parking lot, sitting behind the wheel of her car with tears barely concealed in her eyes. Yes, she was so close to breaking down and that could not happen at the moment.

Taking out her phone she pulled up the list of contacts, struggling to not cry as she scrolled down until she found the name she was looking for. Hitting the call button, she brought it up to her ear praying that she could do this without completely falling apart over the phone. Her hands trembled as she spoke to the person on the other end. Happily, her voice didn't crack as she feared it would as she supplied the information that was asked by the other person.

It went without saying that after all of this was done she was going to be more than exhausted. It'd be a damn miracle if she didn't wind up being hospitalized after.

Curling up in the seat, she hung up, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep before it dawned on her that there was at least one more thing she needed to do. This next conversation wasn't going to be a pretty one either – no, not in the least. It was time things were taken cared of and that a situation came out into the open.

Taking a deep breath, Kelsey sat up, eyes becoming determined, hard and rather enraged. It was annoying on how her moods kept on going all over the place. Time to chew someone out before she got her own ass chewed on.

" _Hello?"_

Kelsey's eyes narrowed. "You've gotta take responsibility for your actions, bro," she began. "Get your ass here right now or else I am going to call Da and I don't wanna do that. Not at the moment."

" _What happened?"_ her brother asked from the other end of the line.

Kels sighed. "Jackson, Shelia was attacked…by that fucker."

It was silent on the other end, then, _"I'm on my way."_

She stared at the phone after he hung up. She'd be foolish to think that her other brother wasn't upset – mainly because he sounded way too calm and Kelsey knew better. Whenever Jackson was truly enraged, he always reacted with a calmness that belied what he actually felt. It made him extremely dangerous and very unpredictable. Of course, every person in her family were very much alike in that regard.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kelsey managed to reign in her emotions before getting out of her car just as Cain pulled into the parking lot. And he did not look happy whatsoever. She could understand that. It was only going to get worse though that much the girl could easily tell as her own mate stepped out of the car, looking equally unhappy, yet worried. Yeah, she'll be lucky if either male allows her out of their sight. Kels clenched her hands into fists as she felt her emotional walls crack just a fraction. This wasn't the time to have a breakdown. After this she could bawl that she wanted to, but as of this moment she needed to act like a professional. Hopefully, she'd be able to do that without too much trouble. Doubtful.

Eyes glassy, she waited by the car for the two males to come to her. She didn't think she'd be able to move without breaking into a sprint. Her whole body was on lock down at this precise moment.

"What happened?" Cain asked as Steve came right up, cupping his wife's cheek as he saw the tears that were gathering up in her eyes.

Kelsey didn't take her eyes off Steve's as she answered her brother. "That bastard attacked her," she managed through clenched teeth, biting back a sob as she began to shake. Sheila's attack was so much like one that she had gone through herself many years prior to meeting Steve and it brought back the memories in vivid technicolor. "He hurt her."

 _So much for being professional,_ she thought spitefully. "I called Jackson," Kelsey stated after both males remained silent.

Cain nodded. "Right. How's Sheila?" That fragile look was once again back in her eyes and her brother hated seeing it there.

"She'll survive," she whispers, adding brokenly. "I didn't give her a choice…"

Cain wrapped one arm around her shoulders, hugging her a moment. "You weren't given one either. In either case," he adds when she stiffens. "Don't worry about it. Sheila won't hold it against you. Besides, you did the right thing."

"Did I really?" she asks softly, feeling a break down coming on as Steve wraps his arms around her tightly. He knew her past. He knew the full story behind what she wasn't saying. After all, she had told him about it after a nightmare she'd had three years ago.

"Yes," Cain replied gently. "You did. Kali still has her mother…"

"And the cost of that," she says with a small amount of bite in her voice. Kelsey hadn't wanted to turn her friend into a creature of darkness, but it was the only way to save her life. She knew that, but that didn't make the situation any less hurtful that she had taken the choice out of Shelia's hands. That was one thing that Kelsey had sworn she'd never do.

"It would've been her life," Steve replies, not loosening his arms as he felt her jerk back a bit. "You gave her the option of staying alive and with her child."He gripped her chin and tilted her head up to look in Kelsey's eyes. "You did what you had to do," he heaved in a heavy breath. "And her daughter wouldn't go around orphaned."

Kelsey's eyes didn't stray as she retorted. "She wouldn't have been orphaned."

"I know," Steve whispers. "You would've taken her in."

Kelsey shook her head as much as she could. "No, Steve. She would've been with _her real father_."

He looked to her clearly startled. "What?"

"Jackson is her birth father," she utters quietly.

~O~

Cain had gone on inside after that revelation, his insides tore up with rage as he fought to keep from lashing out as he strode into the hospital. He knew without a doubt that he would be having a little talk with his brother – if Kelsey didn't get to him first and she probably would. That girl had one nasty temper when pushed. Unfortunately, she had been and not in the best direction from what he could smell. No. Her past had been flashing through her eyes, he could see it. Cain also knew that her mate could read it as well and that made things all the more horrible. After all, Kelsey had been brutalized for quite a few years before she had been found by the rest of the pack. It was an unspoken agreement to never bring it up for fear that she'd relapse from all the progress that had been made throughout the years. Of course, with her being mated now there was a good chance that she wouldn't collapse into herself…again.

He paused in the hall, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do anyone any good to go inside the waiting room if he was all stirred up. Not to mention his sister would feel it, as well as his own mate. So yeah, best to calm the fuck down before going in like a rampaging bull.

Breathing deeply, Cain felt the calm that he needed wash over him and frowned when he discovered that even though she was all torn up, Kelsey was still looking after him. Oh, it wasn't that he didn't want her to do that, but he'd prefer if she focused on herself at the moment.

He wasn't about to say that though. His sister was rather stubborn – even more than the man she was mated to. Yes Cain can recount all the times that his sister never backed down or listened to anyone. It was rather an impressive list. Not that she didn't take others opinion, she just had this stubborn streak in her that seemed to take hold more than her own common sense sometimes. Not that she didn't have the latter either.

 **o~O~o**

 **-stares at screen, blinks and laughs- oookay. Pretty sure I made my OC a little sappy here…wonderful. Oh, well, Kelsey really is a rather gentle soul so it's to be expected. Anyway, this took forever to get out. Mostly because I wasn't sure what direction this particular chapter was going to head in. Yeah, probably butchered everyone's character – at least the ones that don't belong to me – and that's to be expected. -Cackles- this is a work of FICTION after all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Weak chuckle- Hi everyone. Yes, I am finally back with an update to this story. (Which I know is very, very, VERY different from what everyone is used to, but hey, it's all Fiction! So a person should have fun with it.) I know that a lot of shit is happening and it's all really damn confusing – and trust me, I have confused the hell out of myself at times with this. LOL - but there is a method to my madness. At least I believe there is a method. Who knows?! -giggles- Anyway, let us get on with the chapter and please enjoy. ^_^ Oh and don't ream me out for any of the characters being OOC, I know that they probably are. Again, it's FICTION!**

 **o~O~o**

After all of this was over, there's a good chance that she was going to punch her brother dead in the face. She had warned Jackson that it wasn't a good idea for him to just up and leave once it was discovered that Sheila was pregnant. But the man hadn't listened and stated that he hadn't known that the woman was engaged at the time, so instead of breaking up a relationship more than he already had, he was just going to leave so that she'd have a peaceful life. Yeah, wishful thinking on his part.

Kelsey paced back and forth outside Sheila's hospital room, biting her right index finger, seriously contemplating just leaving to hunt down the fucker that Sheila had married. But she didn't. Hence why she was pacing, her instincts were all in an uproar – but as she continued to pace a thought had hit her, causing her whole body to freeze in absolute horror and underlining fear. After making sure that Sheila would be okay she would go about finding out if there were a connection to every other horrible thing that had been going on the last few weeks. If there was…then she was going to be calling in a few favors. And maybe unleashing her darkness – a prospect that terrified her.

She could feel the eyes of the others in the corridor on her after she had frozen, but shook it off as she resumed pacing. Kels would explain things after Jackson got here, or maybe she'd just go about looking into it on her own. A quick glance in Steve's direction told her that that may not happen, especially knowing on he felt about her keeping secrets. She wouldn't be able to do that in this instance, not without causing more damage and that was the last damn thing she wanted to do at this point.

Her head snapped up as she heard the door open to this area of the hospital, her whole body once again going stiff as she fought the desire to beat the hell out of her sibling. "You're late," Kels stated a little coldly. Fuck, this is not how she wanted to be, but dammit, she was pissed.

Jackson bowed his head a bit. "I almost caused a few accidents trying to get here," he stated, hoping to calm his sister down. He did not want to be further on the receiving end of her temper. "Is she…" he trailed off.

Kelsey shook her head. "No, she's not dead," she manages to croak out. "You can go in there…"

He shot her a look. "Why aren't you in there?"

Kelsey kept her back turned. "I'm…not stable enough to be in there," she admits quietly. It was something that she hadn't told anyone else. "At least, that's how I feel anyway."

"Kali?"

"She's with Da," she whispers. "I didn't want her here…"

Her brother threw his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "It's fine, Kels. And yes, I know it's not," he adds when she inhales to speak. "However, Kali doesn't need to see her mother like this. Was she…"

"Yeah, she heard it all," she responds, feeling like a complete failure.

"Stop," her brother barks, "You are not a failure. You did what needed to be done. If anyone should feel responsible it is me. And I do."

~O~

The second she got home, Kelsey went right upstairs towards the shower. She still had Sheila's blood all over her clothes. Not to mention she just did not know how to approach Steve with what she'd been thinking about before Jackson arrived. She had been about to say something when Kono, Chin and Cain all ganged up on her to tell her to go home, shower, change and get herself out of that place. Steve didn't say a word the entire time, just kept his eyes glued to her to make sure that she didn't try to sneak out. He had a feeling that she would try and go after the bastard that had done this to her friend. Not that he would blame her, but still.

She had been under the water, staring the blankly at the wall for a good two minutes before, wrapping her arms around her stomach and biting her lip harshly to keep from sobbing. To keep the torrent of emotions at bay. It wasn't working. All she wanted to do was have a huge breakdown.

After another moment, right when she thought she had herself under control she felt arms wrap around her waist and found herself pulled back into a hard chest. It was then she let herself cry – something to her inner horror she discovered that she'd been doing a lot – and so wanted to apologize for, however, Steve shushed her, not willing to accept the apology when Kelsey had no reason to actually be sorry. He understood that she was an emotional person. Hell, he'd be more worried if she didn't get emotional about her friend almost dying.

"It's not your fault," Steve murmurs into her hair, holding onto her as if she would bolt any second.

Kelsey shook her head. "Everyone keeps saying that," she says, voice all watery. "Doesn't make it any better."

"You didn't know that this would happen," he says as a way to try to calm her down. If only.

The back of her head rested on his shoulder. "It was always something I feared," she admits quietly. "I told Jackson that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to leave her…"

"He knew she was pregnant?"

Kels sighed. "No, he didn't. I knew. Sheila knew, but we didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Steve, she was engaged at the time her and Jackson met," she begins. "He didn't even know that she was with someone else until after the fact. He was so pissed when he found out…"

"Don't blame him."

She snorted, glaring at him for the interruption. "I can't answer questions by being interrupted all the time."

He dropped a kiss on the right side of her neck, giving a slight nip. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed, finally allowing herself to relax a bit. "I just…feel so guilty."

"I know."

"I am also pissed," she hissed a bit. "Way too angry to even think about letting this go."

"We won't," her husband reassures her. "However, it falls under my jurisdiction."

Kelsey raised a brow, smirking a bit. "Hate it break it to you, love, but this is a crime against my kind. So it's actually under mine," she paused a moment at the dark look on his face. "I didn't say I wasn't going to ask for your help."

"Good."

~O~

It was later, when she was curled up next to him that Steve finally decided to bring this up.

"So, what aren't you telling me?" he inquires, feeling her stiffen and definitely knowing that she hadn't told him everything. "Kels, don't lie to me."

She groaned, hiding her face against his chest and seriously wishing that she had had a better handle on her emotions. "What do you want to know?"

He tipped her head up, forcing her to look at him. "Whatever it was that gave you that horrified look back at the hospital." Again, he saw that same look flash through her eyes a moment, before a bit of fear replaced the look.

For a moment, she thought about lying but she couldn't do that. Not to him. "Remember that whole deal with the warehouse?"

"Yeah."

Kelsey bit her lip. "I think that between what happened there and with Sheila is connected."

Steve looked confused for a second. "And the connection is you."

She blinked, damn, she forgot for a moment just how damn observant he could be. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. The man was a SEAL for heavens sake! "I forget how perceptive you can be."

He smirked. "You're fault entirely."

"Yes, yes it is."

He became serious again. "So, what else?"

Kelsey bit her lip. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"As long as you remember not to leave anything out," he states. "You did promise no more secrets."

"Yes, yes I did," she sighs, pressing herself even more against him. "But I can't exactly tell everything in one go, ya know. Too much information can be quite overwhelming and the last time I revealed too much you didn't handle it too well." Yes, she just had to bring that up.

"Kels," he growled, warning in his tone. If there was one thing Steve hated it was being reminded of how much of an ass he was when first discovered that she was a werewolf. Yeah, he didn't need to go down that road again.

"I wasn't trying to be a bitch," she states gently. "Just a reminder that you've got a temper too, ya know."

"I'm well aware." Yeah, he was a wee bit ticked. It was to be expected where it concerned her. "Now tell me."

 _Demanding isn't he?_ She thought with amusement. "It's a warning, so to speak."

"Warning."

"That someone from my past is here," she states quietly, trying not to fall back into her memories. "You know I told you that not everyone back from that 'incident' were killed. A few of them had escaped," she trailed off, taking a moment to calm herself. "I'm pretty sure that those are the same people whom was responsible for that."

"And Sheila?"

Kels looked away for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. "That's where it gets a little complicated, because while I know that those people had nothing to do with that. I am pretty damn sure it has to do with me, personally or at least with someone in my life."

"Your brother," Steve states with absolute certainty. "Jackson."

She nods. "Yup."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: Huh…I am not entirely sure if this is how I wanted this chapter to go. But anyway, I know that the female OC is a bit of an emotional mess. However with everything going on you can't blame her. Not to mention, she does suffer from a bit of PTSD – Yeah, more on her past will be coming up throughout the story. I am putting a lot of twists and turns in this piece of mine. I am also unsure of how many chapters there are going to be, but this will be a fairly long story and I promise not to end it in a hurry because I hate it when I do that to stories because they wind up looking like absolute shit. At least to me they do.**


End file.
